Терапия в раздевалке Locker Room Therapy
by Lleory
Summary: Перевод. СасуНару. АУ. Он скорее будет думать о Саске, его ударах, его поцелуях. Это странно, но хотя бы нормально-странно. Странно-как-его-жизнь. Это не так странно, как проснуться прикованным к трубе, в плену у психа с лицом его отца...


_Название_: Терапия в раздевалке (Locker Room Therapy)

_Автор_: Asuka Kureru

_Переводчик_: Leponier

_Бета_: Дара, Хэлтья

_Дисклеймер_: Вселенная и герои принадлежат Кишимото, фик принадлежит Asuka Kureru (разрешение на перевод получено), перевод мой.

_Предупреждения_: АУ, яой, упоминание нон-кона и нападения.

_От автора_: Я знаю, что это напоминает часть большего фика, но он не будет написан. Это кусочек из жизни, который я написала из-за того, что не могла выкинуть эту сцену из головы. Что касается незавершённых сюжетных линий, то это скорее история о том, как найти в себе смелость решать проблемы, а не о их решении. Я не заинтересована в написании фика, который едва ли будет закончен.

Наруто не знает, что происходит с Учихой Саске.

Даже так: он не знает, что происходит между ним и Учихой Саске. Что касается самого Саске, всем известно, в чём дело. Трудно было не заметить поднявшуюся в школе бурю пересудов, которую вызвал его ответ «Я не стану с тобой встречаться, даже если ты отрастишь десятидюймовый член».

В общем, получается, что любимец школы – гей. На самом деле, Наруто был удивлён, что это стало таким сюрпризом – парень всегда немного смахивал на девушку.  
Чуть более удивительно то, что они продолжают слюнявиться. Особенно в свете того, что он ненавидит парня и ненавидел его задолго до того, как услышал, на что дрочит мистер Учиха Саске.

Просто – раз – и они толкают друг друга на стены с силой, достаточной, чтобы надолго оставить синяки, а потом – два – они целуются. Или – раз – Наруто курит, а Саске насмехается над ним, выставляя напоказ свою безукоризненную ручную повязку*, а потом – два – и сигарета у Саске под каблуком, а вместо неё оказывается его язык. А потом засранец ухмыляется и ворчит по поводу вкуса.

Это всегда заканчивается ударом или сильным толчком, и больше походит на ещё одно проявление той постоянной жестокости, что потрескивает между ними, на нечто переходное, нежели что-то новое и совсем иное. Саске всегда целует его так, словно это ещё одна атака; Наруто кажется, что это похоже на правду.

Сейчас Наруто был бы рад любому поцелую. Даже его. Конечно, ему бы больше понравился поцелуй Сакуры, или Ино, или Хинаты, ласковое «Вот, всё будет хорошо, ты мне дорог», но этого не случится и через миллион лет, так что и поцелуй Саске «Я тебя ненавижу, получи мой язык в глотку» сойдёт. Неплохо отвлечёт внимание.

Неделя выдалась скверная, а ведь был еще только четверг. Наруто отказался остаться в больнице, но, наверное, это стоило сделать; слухи успели бы немного поутихнуть. Раны на рёбрах почти зажили, но его тело было покрыто синяками, а запястье всё ещё в бинтах. Учитель физкультуры не давал ему заданий тяжелее пробежки по полю, на других уроках было то же самое: «Не перетрудись, бедный малыш». Он мог бы с тем же успехом остаться дома. Не то, чтобы он раньше особо преуспевал в получении образования. Он прекрасно повидался бы со своей небольшой командой – Шика, Чоджи, Киба – и вне школы. Что касается любовного фронта, происходящее с голубым ублюдком Саске продолжается год, и это жалкое зрелище. Между тем, настоящая жалость от большинства девушек – ещё хуже. Наруто всё равно хотел вернуться – знаете, просто хотел, чтобы всё вернулось в норму.

Но как будто всё может быть в порядке, когда каждый знает, что на этот раз у него есть наилучшее оправдание, чтобы пропустить занятия – пытался, утверждает он, просто его вроде как украли.

Как будто всё может быть в порядке, когда во всех газетах написано, что близнец его отца – серийный убийца и насильник.

Наруто закрывает глаза и затылком прижимается к холодному кафелю душевой. Слева от него пустая раздевалка, его одноклассники ушли. Киба пытался остаться с ним, поддержать, пока Наруто ждал, когда в душевой станет чуть меньше народа. Но когда Наруто разделся, на его руках и бёдрах были синяки в виде отпечатков пальцев, и тогда Киба вспомнил, что ему надо быть где-то ещё.

Позже Наруто скажет ему, что тот неправильно понял. Что статья врет, а сплетни – тем более. Что Кьюби изнасиловал не его, а его мать, давным-давно. Наруто предпочёл бы, чтобы всё было наоборот. Он полагает, что лучше бы поимели его, это было бы быстрее и менее больно, чем знать, что это случилось с его мамой, что её так трогали, причиняли боль, насиловали. Чем знать, что она вырастила Наруто, сомневаясь, кто был отцом её ребёнка.

Он никогда не узнает правду. Минато и Кьюби однояйцевые близнецы. Нет абсолютно никакого способа выяснить, кто из них на самом деле его отец.

(Кроме как поверить Кьюби на слово, но Кьюби лжёт. Наруто знает, что Кьюби лжёт.)

Омерзительно, вот как это называется. И поэтому он скорее будет думать о Саске, его ударах, его поцелуях. Это странно, но хотя бы нормально-странно. Странно-как-его-жизнь. Это не так странно, как проснуться прикованным к трубе, в плену у психа с лицом его отца, зовущего его «мой сын» и режущего ему щёки.

Сгорбившись на холодной керамической скамье посреди душевой комнаты, Наруто дотрагивается до повязки на щеке. Боли уже нет, но он всё равно касается с осторожностью. В больнице ему сообщили, что останутся шрамы. Он до сих пор не захотел на них взглянуть, но они у него на лице и это значит, что их увидят все. Ему хочется выбежать и украсть тёмные очки Шино, дёрнуть за волосы Неджи, надрать задницу Саске, и тогда, возможно, тот в ответ ударит его в челюсть, и Наруто не будет чувствовать на своих щеках ничего, кроме синяков, оставленных костяшками ублюдка.

Сегодня Саске даже ни разу его не оскорбил. Смотрел на него, да. Все это делали. Смотрели на него холодными, анализирующими и безразличными глазами. И что теперь? Неужели Наруто недостаточно хорош, чтобы с ним драться, недостаточно хорош, чтобы целовать его украдкой? Разве он грязный или что-то в таком роде? Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, почему всё никак не придёт в норму?

Дерьмо. Ну разве это не жалко? Самый шумный и хулиганистый ученик подавленно сидит в наполовину одетом виде посреди полутёмной душевой из-за того, что его немного побили. Наруто поднимается на ноги и дёргает за шнурок, на котором держатся его тренировочные штаны. А, чертов шнурок, плевать, что он порвется, к чёрту его, все к чёрту!

В этот момент кто-то врывается в раздевалку и проходит сквозь ряды металлических ящиков. Дверь хлопает с такой силой, что трясётся стена.  
Чёрные волосы, не светлые с рыжиной от старой покраски. Чёрные глаза, не сумасшедшие голубые. Из-за этого, когда Саске хватает его за плечо и припечатывает к стене, Наруто пинает его в бедро, а не по яйцам. Саске выгибается, чтобы смягчить удар, рукой отводит выпад в лицо. Сегодня Наруто вне игры, поэтому он предсказуем. Ему это не нравится. Он отталкивается от стены и их тела сталкиваются. От удара они распадаются, вместе стремятся назад, друг к другу, а потом – губы Саске, зубы Саске – и тот рычит Наруто в рот, когда он бьёт его по плечу, но не отпускает.

Он прижимает Наруто к холодному кафелю своим телом, проскальзывает одной из одетых в джинсу ног между бёдер Наруто, подцепляет его лодыжку так, чтобы лишить устойчивости, и целует Наруто, словно хочет его поглотить.

Он и не пытается схватить запястья Наруто, чтобы тот не дёргался, поэтому Наруто только бьёт его дважды, а затем обвивает его шею руками и виснет на нём, потому что потерял равновесие и падает. И это единственная причина.

Когда они отстраняются, Саске тоже тяжело дышит, и это хорошо. Тогда он не заметит затруднённого дыхания Наруто, в горле которого стоит удушающий ком размером с кулак.

- Ты опоздал на математику, придурок.

Наруто издаёт полусмешок-полурычание. Возможно, что-то в нем есть и от всхлипа.

- Заткнись, принцесса.

Он обвивает руками шею Саске, впиваясь пальцами в его спину до тех пор, пока не становится уверен, что Саске получит свою собственную коллекцию синяков странной формы.

- Ты что, какой-то грёбаный коп…

На этот раз он сам рвётся вперёд, сам проталкивает язык поглубже. Он не пытается быть аккуратным. Он даже не пытается сделать поцелуй приятным или милым. Он не хочет мило, он хочет… дерьмо, он просто хочет, у него стоит от нужды и боли, аж ноет.  
Бёдра Саске прижимаются к его, толкаются и трутся. Его ширинка трётся о член Наруто, это неприятно, пуговицы впиваются Наруто в кожу и его тренировочные штаны ни черта не спасают. Наруто трётся в ответ, промежностью к промежности. Больно, и он хочет ещё. Язык Саске толкается ему в рот и обратно так, будто тот думает о том, чтобы трахнуть его рот. Эта мысль вызывает у Наруто стон. Да, чёрт возьми, да, он хочет именно этого. Держи меня, кради моё дыхание, трахни меня, трахни меня.

Только когда Саске рычит в ответ – да, да – Наруто понимает, что он бормочет, стонет ему в рот свою мольбу. Он дёргается, в шоке отталкивается от стены – ему нельзя так говорить, ему нельзя так думать, нельзя выдать себя, потому что это Саске, Саске может использовать это против него так же, как использует всё остальное.

Оступившись, они на мгновение теряют равновесие, нога Саске обвивается вокруг его, и он не может устоять. Не может заставить себя расцепить пальцы, крючьями впивающиеся в спину Саске – слишком долго они пробыли в таком положении. Холодный воздух между ними обжигает, заставляет соски болезненно быстро напрячься. Что происходит? Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось – или хочет? И должен ли?

Саске обеими руками проходится по спине, залазит в штаны, сжимает ягодицы и дергает на себя – бёдра к бёдрам, член к члену, и рот на его шее, покусывающий и посасывающий. Потом у него тут тоже будут синяки, и, возможно, это примут за попытку Кьюби его придушить. Вот дерьмо – нет, нет – да! Хорошо и ладно, да, пожалуйста, да, не останавливайся, не останавливайся (не уходи) – ох!

Он снова ударяется спиной о стену, обо что-то стукается локтем, отчего по руке бегут иголочки, а затем их накрывает потоком горячей воды из душа. Ему всё равно, ему так хорошо – пусть это не прекращается. Он движется вместе с Саске, вновь сцепив руки у него на шее, и почти разбивает себе голову о кафель, подставляя шею – да, целуй меня, поглоти меня, трахни меня.

Он кончает с приглушённым всхлипом. Это похоже на взрыв внутри, поток жара, невидимую силу, отодвигающую прочь всё остальное. Горячая вода льётся по его задранному вверх лицу, попадает в открытый рот, Наруто её жадно глотает и дышит ещё тяжелее. Волосы Саске липнут к лицу Наруто, покрывают его повязки, о которых тот почти забыл. Губы Саске всё ещё у него на шее, руки мнут его ягодицы.  
Наруто цепляется за него, стоя на подгибающихся ногах, чувствуя бегущую вверх по позвоночнику дрожь. Рукой он скользит по влажной после душа руке Саске, тот хватает её, направляя себе в джинсы, и вот Наруто уже сжимает его член.

Зубы Саске на его ухе отвлекают от раздумий. Возможно, его следы перекроют шрамы, оставленные Кьюби. Наруто, чувствуя неловкость, сильнее сжимает руку и, пока Саске толкается ему в кулак, утыкается лицом ему в шею.

Влажное тепло на его ладони, гуще, чем вода, стекающая по их телам, забрызгивает голую грудь Наруто, белую рубашку Саске, их штаны. Они утыкаются лицом друг другу в шею, сплетённые ноги дрожат. Они оба промокли насквозь. Ни один из них не двигается.

Гаснет лампа на потолке. Наруто забыл, что она с таймером. Он не против, в темноте хорошо. Словно, пока он не видит окружающий мир, тот не имеет значения.  
Поэтому, когда Саске трётся щекой о его скулу - совсем тихонько, напряжённо и настороженно, словно полудикий кот, - это нормально. Это странно и неожиданно, но нормально. Оно скорее походит на знак собственничества, нежели поддержки. Но это тоже нормально, потому что он не может представить Саске утешающим. И если бы ублюдок стал его утешать, Наруто мог бы из принципа дать ему в морду – за предположение, что Наруто нуждается в этом. Потому что это не так.

- Сними повязки, - рычит Саске ему в шею.

Наруто замирает, вялость после секса испаряется. Внезапно становится недостаточно темно.

- Что?

Саске недовольно ворчит и прикусывает его за скулу там, где отошёл липкий квадратик марли.

- Царапается.

Наруто пытается говорить, с первой попытки у него получается лишь придушенное булькание.

- Царапается?

Внутри него нарастает возмущение, и он достаёт руку из штанов Саске. Немного неловко чувствовать неожиданный холод, напоминание о том, что всё это время его руке было тепло и хорошо потому, что он держал причиндалы другого парня.

- У меня есть другая идея – почему бы тебе не отстать от меня? Тогда тебе не придётся это терпеть!

Он выразительно смотрит на Саске в темноте, негодуя. Саске фыркает. Его рука не покидает спортивных штанов Наруто.

- К тому же, глупо выглядит, и я должен на это взглянуть.

Наруто пытается оттолкнуть Саске, но тот подсекает его ногу, и они вновь падают на стену. Что-то впивается ему в спину, новый поток горячей воды льётся на них. Дерьмо, как будто они были недостаточно мокрыми!

- Ты хотя бы подумал, - произносит Наруто, пытаясь не задыхаться, - что эти бинты на мне потому, что я, знаешь ли, ранен?

- Ты по-прежнему слишком много говоришь. Сомневаюсь, что всё так плохо.  
В голосе Саске пренебрежения значительно меньше, чем острой сосредоточенности и целеустремлённости. Он не примет «нет» в качестве ответа. Наруто дрожит от возмущения, но тело Саске тяжело давит ему на грудь, его руки крепко держат. Наруто понимает, что он всё ещё цепляется за плечи Саске, и начинает отстраняться, но ему некуда двигаться - и он не хочет упасть.

- Разве ранам не надо дышать?

Наруто трясёт головой, скулой задевая нос Саске. Ему безразлично, больно ли тому.

- Нет, не надо.

- Пфе.

Наруто знаком этот звук. Это «Я не могу поверить, что ты напуган, как это жалко». Он не может дышать. Интересно, может, сейчас Саске почувствует отвращение и покинет его? Ага, видишь своего большого и нехорошего врага? У него небольшая проблема с самоидентификацией.

У Наруто щиплет и жжёт глаза, он открывает рот, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ, сказать что-то жестокое, что-то чудовищное, что никогда не позволит Саске приблизиться к нему вновь.

- Я не могу, - вместо этого говорит он. Неужели его голос звучит столь же сломанно, как он себя чувствует?

Он ждёт насмешки, брезгливого замечания. Оно обязательно будет, сейчас, в любую секунду. В комнате слишком темно, чтобы Наруто мог прочитать выражение лица Саске, скрытого прилипшими к лицу влажными прядями.

Саске просто ждёт. Он ждёт настоящего ответа, и Наруто не знает, как ему объяснить.

- Ты не понимаешь, я не могу! Он… это сделано, все зажило, и остались эти грёбаные шрамы… это как огромный светящийся знак «собственность Кьюби», и он никогда не исчезнет…

Он хватает ртом воздух, которого не хватает. Он тонет.

- …Никогда не исчезнет, и они сказали, что потом я могу сделать операцию, может быть это их скроет, но какая разница? Я буду знать, что они там. Я всегда буду знать, я всегда…

Саске целует его. Он прижимается губами к его губам, проводит языком по внутренней стороне губ Наруто, дышит ему в рот. Поцелуй не жёсткий, или страстный, или грубый, но он всё равно требует его внимания, останавливает на полпути. Хватит трепаться, идиот. Я тебя целую.

Они дышат, рот в рот, долго и медленно.  
Когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, глаза Саске блестят в темноте всего в нескольких дюймах от его. Наруто напрягается; что бы сейчас не собирался сказать Саске, ему это не понравится.

Это вызов, произнесённый столь же мягко, как и сформулированный.

- Ты его, Наруто?

- Нет! - оскорблённо оскалившись рычит Наруто.

Недостаточно темно, чтобы не заметить, как Саске с терпеливым недоверием выгнул бровь.

- Так почему тебя колышет то, что он думает об их значении?  
Наруто бьёт кулаком по плечу Саске, зная, что это будет больно и останется большой синяк, но Саске не реагирует на удар, лишь издаёт тихое ворчание.

- Ты чёртов засранец.

- И что в этом нового?

Сухой ответ вызывает у Наруто придушенный смешок. Нет, ничего нового. Его всегда удивляло, что, казалось, все любят Саске и больше всего хотят его внимания, тогда как с первой минуты ясно, что тому больше всего хочется, чтобы люди свалили нафиг из его личного пространства.

Теперь засранец стал открытым геем и получил требуемое вместе с доброй дозой отчуждения, но ему всё равно, любят ли его окружающие, пока они отдают дань уважения его острому уму и кулакам. В остальное время они не стоят его внимания.

Но Саске может сколько угодно притворяться, что относится к нему с пренебрежением. Когда Наруто оскорбляет его, тот всегда как-то реагирует. Это немного смущает, но чёрта с два его смутит что-либо, связанное с Саске Учихой, Засранцем.

Вздохнув, Наруто опускает голову, прижимаясь лбом к плечу Саске.

- Я не… принадлежу ему. Даже если он действительно мой…

- Твой? - подталкивает Саске, не отступая ни на дюйм.

- Какого чёрта ты вообще спрашиваешь? Зачем тебе это знать?

- Потому что ты пропустил математику, - отвечает Саске с неумолимым отсутствием логики. - Твой кто?

Наруто удивлённо смеётся.

- Ты чёртов псих! - Он закрывает глаза, сдаваясь. - Мой оте… мой донор спермы.

- А если это так?

Наруто рычит, отворачиваясь, но скулой по-прежнему прижимаясь к плечу Саске.

- Не говори мне, что не имеет значения, кто на самом деле обрюхатил мою мать…

- Конечно, это имеет значение, - нетерпеливо говорит Саске.

- …Потому что все такие «но твой папочка – это тот, кто на самом деле вырастил тебя», и «ты мог бы получить те же гены бла-бла-бла всё равно идентичные близнецы», и… э?

Наруто удивленно моргает. Саске смотрит на него в ответ, и по его лицу, как обычно, ничего нельзя понять

- Конечно, это важно, обязан ли ты своим рождением грёбаному психопату. Но ты ни черта не можешь сделать по этому поводу, так что показывай мне шрамы.  
Наруто поднимает руки, чтобы защитным жестом прикрыть щёки.

- Нет!

- Какое к чёрту «нет»? - Саске звучит лично оскорблённым. Он хватает одну из рук Наруто, пытаясь отнять её от лица. Наруто вырывается, толкает его бедром. Дерьмо-дерьмо-дерьмо, нет…

- Потому что я сказал «нет»! Отстань уже, не трогай меня!

Саске рычит и грубо хватает его за задницу, дёргая его на себя.

- Так останови меня.

Саске раздражённо мотает головой, и мокрая прядь оставляет след из тёплых капель на лице Наруто. Ещё немного, и Наруто сорвётся. Он дышит неглубоко, пытаясь сдержаться. Потому что если он сорвётся сейчас…

Саске больше не пытается добраться до повязок.

- Какого чёрта ты делал весь день, с бинтами и фальшивой улыбкой на лице? Думаешь, если достаточно хорошо притворишься, всё будет так, словно ничего не случилось?

- ДА!

В этот раз ему удаётся оттолкнуть Саске; может быть потому, что Саске отпустил его, но если бы он этого не сделал, Наруто бы дал ему в рожу. Ему хочется наброситься и избить его, но руки Саске висят по бокам, он совершенно открыт, беззащитен, и это просто не правильно – причинить ему боль, просто не правильно, пусть даже он полностью это заслужил. Наруто ходит из стороны в сторону по душевой, и ходит, и ходит, босыми ногами разбрызгивая воду в лужах, проводя руками по наполовину высохшим волосам.

- Да. Да. Заткнись.

Саске молчит. Наруто продолжает яростно метаться, чувствуя себя нелепо.

Его штаны неудобно липнут к ногам, и он, скривившись, осознаёт, что весь в сперме. Повернувшись спиной к Саске, сжав зубы, он стаскивает штаны с трусами, пускает воду в другом душе, как можно дальше от засранца. Он быстро ополаскивается и бросает свою грязную одежду влажной кучей под душем.

Внезапно он больше не чувствует ярости, лишь неловкость, раздражение и опустошённость.

Он не уверен, как много Саске может видеть на таком расстоянии, возможно - лишь светлое пятно, но всё равно странно быть обнажённым перед ним. Не то, чтобы он мог отгородиться от их поцелуев при помощи «это просто его странный гейский способ вывести меня из равновесия» и «это не имеет особого значения – не то, чтобы я этого хотел», не после того, как Саске подарил ему оргазм, удержал его – и всё.  
Наруто чувствует, как он стоит рядом с выходом, словно страж. У него есть чувство, что если он попытается вырваться прочь, Саске вновь припечатает его к стене. Это не то, что он готов попробовать без штанов. Драться голым в темноте на влажной плитке достаточно глупо. В любом случае, он не собирается уходить – слова Саске ранят, но он не вынесет, если Саске решит, что он сбежал.

- Сними повязки, Наруто.

- Заткнёшься ты уже? - огрызается Наруто, но, несмотря на это тянется рукой к щеке. Пропитавшись горячей водой, клейкая марля начинает отходить сама по себе.  
Он вновь начинает ходить - вокруг стоящей посередине скамьи и обратно. Он не хочет, чтобы Саске видел его шрамы. Здесь темно, но он увидит их, когда Наруто выйдет наружу – все их увидят, когда Наруто выйдет отсюда, в ужасе понимает он, потому что он не взял сменные бинты.

Если заставить его стоять под горячей водой, пока не отклеятся бинты, было частью плана заставить Наруто принять это, то он убьёт Саске. Хотя вряд ли человек-айсберг может так убедительно разыграть желание потрахаться. Целовать парня, чтобы тот психанул, - это одно, но целовать его, пока тот трахает твою ногу – это другое. Или нет? В голове Наруто было чересчур много мыслей, чтобы чётко ответить на этот вопрос.

Но Саске удержал его, и теперь он хочет знать, хотя никогда не был сплетником. Наруто не уверен, что это значит, но думает, что всё же догадывается.

Когда Саске встаёт перед ним и медленно тянется к его лицу, Наруто дёргается. Тем не менее, он не уклоняется и не сбегает. Это было бы трусостью.

Они отходят не слишком легко, оставляя липкие следы. Саске слюнявит свой палец и оттирает их, касаясь подушечкой пальца зарубцевавшихся линий на лице Наруто. Три шрама на каждой стороне, и они даже не прямые. Наруто вертелся. Словно он мог просто спокойно ждать, пока маньяк режет его.

- Всё ещё болит? - спрашивает Саске.

Наруто слегка краснеет, потому что у него раздражённый и резкий голос, словно говорящий «ты чёртов плакса», но на сволочно-сасковском языке это звучит почти так, будто он немного взволнован.

- Не особо.

- Тогда перестань уже вертеться, - Саске атакует его лицо, оттирая клей с еле слышным неодобрительным хмыканьем. Наруто оскорблённо фыркает с недоверием и скептицизмом. Саске его умывает!

- Когда-нибудь из тебя выйдет замечательная мамочка, Учиха.

- Перестань вертеться.

- Ты обслюнявил мне всё лицо!

После чего, конечно же, Саске целует его – короткое давление губ на губах, прикосновение влажного языка – и быстрый укус в качестве наказания в конце. Ой!

- Засранец.

Саске продолжает его чистить.

- Знаешь, - в конце концов говорит он, - не представляю, как это выглядит, но не похоже, что они такие уж и большие.

Он усмехается:

- Попроси у Сакуры косметику. Немного пудры…

- Ага, тебе всё должно быть про это известно, ты гомик, - ворчит Наруто и отворачивается, надувшись. - Не пытайся мне говорить, что они настолько малы, что никто не заметит. Если у тебя прыщ, все прежде всего видят его, даже если он мелкий. Что-то в этом духе…

- На прошлом фестивале ты разгуливал загримированным под чертова зайца, помнишь? Так с каких пор тебя волнует то, что на тебя пялятся?

Наруто отталкивает Саске. Он ненавидит покровительственность и преуменьшение в этом умышленном непонимании.

- С тех пор, как они будут смотреть не на меня, а на свидетельство права собственности этого ненормального засранца!

Саске с равной яростью рычит в ответ:

- Вот что это значит для тебя? Потому что я готов ручаться, что большинство людей увидят в этом лишь доказательство того, что ты выжил.

Наруто перестаёт дышать.

- Конечно. Они будут смотреть. Они сведут тебя с ума вопросами о том, что их совершенно не касается. Некоторые будут тебя жалеть: «Бедный котёнок! Это, должно быть, больно!» Но пока ты стоишь прямо и не хнычешь, большинство из них начнут думать «Вау, он всё ещё жив!», - Саске делает короткую паузу, чтобы восстановить дыхание, и гнев, звучащий в его словах, затихает. - Чёрт, Инузука даже может решить, что это круто.

Наруто слабо фыркает, не столь насмешливо, как собирался. Это тяжело, когда он всё ещё чувствует головокружение. Саске стоит рядом, едва ли не в шаге от него, и в его голосе слышится тихая нотка, которой Наруто никогда не слышал прежде, что-то почти – не мягкое, но… не совсем интимное, но…

- Ты знаешь, какое значение он хотел вложить, но это случится только если ты ему позволишь, - голос Саске снова резок и бескомпромиссен, неловкая нежность исчезла, словно её и не было.

- Чёрт побери, я знаю это! - Адвокат сказал Наруто то же самое, он слышал этот трёп…

Даже если и не знал этого на самом деле, внутри.

Теперь может и знает, чуть-чуть. Он думает - потому что слова Саске не звучат так, будто он повторяет что-то из учебника. Он верит в сказанное.

- Я знаю, - повторяет Наруто. Ему стоит ещё и поверить в это. Но он не знает, сможет ли.

Молчание. Они стоят так близко друг к другу, что это заставляет Наруто вспомнить о том, что ему холодно. Было бы легче всего прижаться к Саске, к его теплу. Странно вспоминать все те случаи, когда он, Киба и Шика шутили, что Саске, должно быть, какая-то рептилия, что у него, наверное, лёд вместо крови. Они не могли ошибаться сильнее. Саске – вулкан.

- Итак, - голос Саске вновь становится странным, немного тише – словно они в пузыре и его слова никогда не выйдут за его пределы, потому что это личное, только для него и Наруто. - Что они значат для тебя?

И когда Саске задаёт вопрос так, конечно же Наруто знает, почему шрамы так сильно выводят его из равновесия. Он чувствует головокружение и холод – вода высыхает на его коже и сквозняк щекочет спину – но это даже вполовину не тот холод, что он чувствует внутри.

- Он вернётся, - шепчет Наруто, - потому что он не закончил со мной. Он будет возвращаться и возвращаться, пока снова не сядет в тюрьму или пока я не умру.  
Саске сжимает кулаки, его костяшки хрустят от напряжения. Наруто на мгновение кажется, что он собирается что-то сказать – «он попадёт в тюрьму», возможно, или «не в том случае, если он умрёт первым», но если Саске попробует скормить ему это дерьмо, он может его ударить. Наруто не хочет этой грандиозной лжи во благо. Никто не может защитить Наруто. Он знает, что Кьюби получит удовольствие, показывая ему, как разделать того, кто решит, что может встать между ними.

- Что… - Голос Саске срывается, придушенно, и немного напоминает рычание. Он зол – не на него, а за него. Это вызывает у Наруто странные чувства, и ему кажется, что если бы сейчас Саске сказал «Я убью его первым», он действительно имел бы это ввиду. И он чувствует… чувствует…

Наруто всё равно ударил бы его. Ему не нужны глупые люди, рискующие ради него своими глупыми жизнями.

- Что ты тогда сделаешь? Когда он вернётся?

Наруто отворачивается, обнимая себя руками. Ему надо одеться. Не факт, что ему станет теплее, но всё же.

- Я не знаю. Я хорошо дерусь, но это не одно и то же. Совсем не одно и то же. Не могу же я купить пистолет и носить его с собой в школу.

Саске раздражён:

- Люди не будут особо удивлены, увидев тебя разгуливающим с пистолетом.

- Люди придурки. - Он проводит рукой по волосам, растирает руки – не то, чтобы это сильно помогает. Интересно, Саске видит достаточно хорошо, чтобы рассмотреть его задницу? Его даже не особо волнует, получил ли голубой ублюдок достойный обзор.  
Правда в том, что он беззащитен.

Ему хочется вновь почувствовать чьё-то прикосновение, но рядом только Саске. Он открывает рот, но не может произнести и слова. Просто не может заставить себя говорить. Его гордость всё ещё при нём, спасибо. «Эй, Саске, обними меня» - ага, конечно, я скорее удавится.

Сейчас он задыхается.

- Саске…

- Что?

- Ты… надоедливый засранец.

- Ты придурок.

Наруто использует это как предлог, чтобы развернуться и – он думает об ударе, но всего лишь хватает его за ворот и с рычанием швыряет его о стену. Вот только Саске стоял перед выходом, и поэтому Наруто бросает его спиной на дверной косяк, и это, должно быть, гораздо больнее, чем обычный удар. Как минимум, по-другому. Поэтому он замирает, широко раскрыв глаза, тяжело дыша, и не может извиниться.

Саске моргает:

- Ох!

Наруто медленно и с облегчением выдыхает. Саске выразительно смотрит на него, но этот взгляд означает «ты такой придурок», а не «Я придушу тебя твоими же кишками». Он уверен; здесь, так близко к окну раздевалки, чуть больше света, и ощущаются эти взгляды совершенно по-разному.

Они стоят молча: руки Наруто сжаты на вороте Саске, его локти прижаты к груди Саске, они дышат друг другу в лицо – и это не объятия, но тоже ничего.

Он хочет к маме. Может, к отцу – но нет. Мысль об отце – его отце, Минато – обнимающем его… ему бы хотелось, но от этого мурашки по коже. Объективно он в порядке; Минато не Кьюби, у них нет ничего общего, совсем ничего (кроме случаев, когда его отец злится); но всегда есть мгновение, когда Наруто бросает на него мимолётный взгляд и забывает, как дышать.

- Надо будет заставить отца покраситься в чёрный, - ворчит он. Саске прикрывает глаза так, словно Наруто стал чуть более сумасшедшим, чем прежде, и это вроде бы не удивительно, но всё равно достойно сожаления. Наруто улыбается, пусть и немного дрожащей улыбкой. Хех. Проблема? Решение! Немного дерьмовое, но всё равно. И ему даже не понадобилась для этого помощь.

- Что смешного?

Наруто делает глубокий вдох.

- Ничего.

В последние дни не было ничего весёлого, но он не какой-то эмо-педик, который любит давить на жалость своим нытьём.

Саске тянется к нему, и Наруто замирает, потому что тот движется так, будто собирается дотронуться рукой до щеки, возможно - сжать его плечо. Мгновение нерешительности – и Саске смотрит в сторону, и вместо этого легонько толкет его. Наруто коротко смеётся, потрясённый тем, что только что увидел в движениях засранца. Ха! Было бы у Саске меньше гордости, может, он бы ещё и потрепал Наруто по волосам. От него такой по-женски слабый толчок – примерно то же самое.

- Что ты сделал?

Наруто моргает. Голос Саске вновь стал беспристрастным и отчуждённым.

- Что?

- Ты не знаешь, что будешь делать, когда он вернётся за тобой. Так что ты сделал в том подвале? Твоё запястье повреждено так сильно, что ты не можешь им пользоваться. Это он сделал с тобой? - шепчет он мягким от презрения и жалости голосом.

Наруто ощетинивается.

- Нет, это не он! Я сам это сделал!

Саске посмотрел с вежливым недоверием.

- Разве он не был вооружён?

Он помнит холодную полосу металла у горла, впивающуюся в щёку, вид ободранной кожи и оскаленных зубов.

- Да – пружинный нож – но…

- Так что ты сделал? Ты не мог отбиться от человека с ножом, только не связанным. Ты умолял его отпустить? Ты попытался от него уползти? Так ты повредил запястье?  
Наруто трясёт от ярости столь сильной, что он не может дышать. Да как он смеет, как…

- Нет, не так! Я вырвал к чёрту ту трубу из стены и сломал ему челюсть!

- А! А потом?

- Я… я… я сбежал, это был старый завод, все ворота закрыты, и я знал, что он их закроет, и пожарного выхода нет… - так страшно, боже, сердце выпрыгивает из груди, но нельзя медлить, нельзя колебаться, а там была лестница и окно, и… - Я прыгнул.

Наруто смутно осознаёт, что Саске кругами гладит его по спине. Для него это странный жест. Наруто думает, что он был позаимствован у его мамы. Однажды он видел маму Саске. Она очень милая.

- Второй этаж. Разве не страшно?

- Меньше, чем умирать! - Наруто делает паузу. - Какого чёрта тебе вообще это известно? Как…

- Мой отец работает по твоему делу, - Саске делает пренебрежительный жест рукой. Наруто, внезапно выйдя из себя, рычит и швыряет его об угол.

- Что, он говорит об этом за ужином? - от злости и стыда он рычит. - Эй, сынок, между прочим, твой одноклассник… был украден грёбаным насильником… Нахрена он тебе это сказал? Пытался предупредить, что теперь я «испорченный товар»?

К концу фразы он уже кричит, но неожиданная вспышка ярости Саске заставляет его замолкнуть, и вот уже Наруто оказывается прижатым к стене.

- Я украл твоё дело, ты идиот! Хватит говорить о моём отце!

Наруто задыхается.

- Ты смотрел? Ты не имеешь права! Кто сказал, что тебе можно? Это неправильно, это было неправильно…

- Разве похоже, что меня это волнует? Меня это не волнует!

Наруто бьёт Саске в челюсть, и голова Саске откидывается назад. Когда он поднимает кулак для повторного удара, Саске ловит его за запястье – и за другое тоже, припечатывает их к стене. У Наруто болят синяки от наручников, и внезапно он видит не суженные от ярости глаза Саске, а хищную улыбку Кьюби.

Ему кажется, что на секунду он перестал дышать, его тело и разум застыли.

- Наруто? Дерьмо, я…

Он отпускает запястья Наруто и не извиняется вслух, но слова у него на кончике языка, и Наруто всё равно слышит их. Наруто трясёт. Нет-нет-нет, почему Саске не использует его фамилию как обычно, словно они не друзья и не близки, не целуются и не взволнованы, почему Саске – Учиха, его соперник, - почему Учиха волнуется? Как жалко! Наруто жалок. Он не может подавить дрожь.

- Большая часть этого уже была в новостях, - тихо говорит Саске. - Об обвинениях против него и обо всём. Мне просто нужно было знать…

Использованный ли ты товар, предлагает разум Наруто. Это не так, не совсем, но иногда ощущается именно так.

- Могу ли я по-прежнему… делать это.

Губы Саске касаются его губ неловко, почти робко. Это слишком странно. Никогда раньше он не целовал Наруто так, и Наруто не знает, как реагировать.

- Что делать - устраивать на меня охоту? - Наруто издаёт слабый недоверчивый смешок.

- Дурак, - бурчит Саске себе под нос. Наруто с удивлением слышит в его голосе смущение. - Должен был узнать, нужно ли мне – ну, знаешь… дать тебе больше места.

- Дай мне больше места и я разобью тебе физиономию! - Ему не нужно место, он не хочет специального особо деликатного отношения, он не может допустить, чтобы Кьюби отнял и Саске. Так, как он отнял остальное: его веру в то, что мир – неплохое место, в то, что его отец – добрый, заботливый, мудрый и никогда не злится, а его мама – счастливая, смелая, с ней просто и она ничего не боится. Что бы не происходило между ним и Саске, он не может видеть это разрушенным.

- Хех.

В голосе Саске слышится самодовольство. Наруто ловит себя на том, что дуется.

- Я не это имел ввиду!

- Конечно, не это, - Саске почти игриво прикусывает кожу на его скуле. Наруто на его месте сказал бы «Ага! Ты меня хочешь!» и станцевал, покачивая тазом, но, конечно, Саске слишком крут для этого, так что он просто демонстрирует это так, чтобы Наруто смог это уловить. Наруто слабо смеётся.

- Засранец.

- Я думал, мы это уже выяснили.

Сдавленный смех вырывается у него из горла и затихает.

- Наверное, ты думаешь, что я трус.

- Я всего-навсего считаю тебя придурком, но каким!

Когда Саске говорит таким тоном, это почти походит на прозвище. Наруто бурчит и легонько кусает его в подбородок.

- Уверен?

- Мхм, - Саске отводит глаза, неловко и смущённо. - Мне не нравятся трусы.

Но мне нравишься ты.

Это странно: Наруто неделями целовался с парнем, только что держал в руках его член, у них происходит самый ненормальный сеанс терапии в мире – но тем не менее это всё равно становится для него открытием.

Они стоят молча, близко, почти касаясь. Они синхронно дышат, и Наруто не уверен, кто это начал. Это странно. Странная атмосфера - словно у них есть секрет.  
Кьюби не разрушил этого. Что бы это ни было, между ними двумя, для Кьюби оно вне предела досягаемости.

Он не знает, как долго это продолжается – минута, десять, двадцать. Они просто стоят вместе, и темнота словно удерживает весь остальной мир вне этого кокона.

- Когда он сказал, что он твой отец, ты был испуган?

- Я был зол.

Саске усмехается в темноте, медленно и хищно. От этого Наруто становится теплее, появляется напряжение в животе.

- Я был зол, - повторяет он, словно второе открытие.

Конечно, он чувствовал страх. Но не только его.

- Я всё ещё зол.

За это он получает ещё один поцелуй, короткий и жёсткий. Наруто получал от Саске множество жёстких поцелуев, но он думает, что этот значит «Ну наконец-то!»  
Он рычит, хватает Саске за волосы и дёргает его ближе к себе для ответного поцелуя, и вкладывает всё своё умение в то, чтобы укусом недвусмысленно выразить своё «Заткнись!» в ответ.

Он был зол, он был в ярости, и после этого он контратаковал и сбежал. Сначала он оцепенел от страха, он был ранен, и теперь у него навсегда останутся шрамы, но он не сломлен. Кьюби не сломал его. Он не принадлежит Кьюби.

- Иди к чёрту, дядюшка, - думает он с диким весельем, вновь целуя Саске.

- Так что ты собираешься делать, когда он в следующий раз придёт за тобой?

Наруто ненадолго прикрывает глаза. Кьюби вновь придёт за ним, он это знает. В этот раз он может быть не столь милым. Может быть, он прикуёт Наруто наручниками к чему-нибудь, что не будет наполовину проржавевшим. Или использует скотч, из которого чёрта с два выберешься. Может даже, он не задумываясь сломает Наруто ноги.

Это страшно – быть настолько слабым. Наруто не хочет, чтобы это повторилось.  
Но он уже был слаб, и всё равно сбежал. Конечно, существуют разные степени слабости, но…

Сейчас он знает, что Кьюби мог причинить ему больший вред – причинит ему больший вред. Но свернуться калачиком и дрожать значит упростить ему работу. Этого не будет.

- Я буду готов.

Ничто не может по-настоящему подготовить его к грядущему. Он даже не знает, вернётся Кьюби через месяц или через десять лет. Но Наруто не собирается делать за него его работу, пугаясь каждой тени.

- Хорошо. А теперь быстро одевайся. На следующей неделе у тебя отработка за прогул математики.

- Эй! Ты тоже её прогулял!

- Ага, - Он через плечо оглядывается на Наруто и молчит всего на четверть секунды дольше, чем нужно, чтобы это вышло небрежно.

- У моего отца есть наручники. Если ты не слишком боишься, я научу тебя нескольким способам их снимать.

Наруто трёт забинтованное запястье, вспоминая свою беспомощность, и часы, проведенные в ловушке.

Саске ждёт, он терпелив, но это не надолго. На самом деле, вот такой он всё время. Он притворяется невозмутимым и сдержанным, но – вулкан. Да. Теперь Наруто лучше знает. Он до сих пор не понимает, что происходит с Учихой Саске, между ним и Учихой Саске, но он думает, что, как бы то ни было, он хочет продолжения.

- За кого ты меня принимаешь? Я Узумаки Наруто. Я ничего не боюсь!

Следуя за Саске из раздевалки, он знает, что скоро вновь поверит в это.

* Подразумевается повязка старосты на руке.

Конец.


End file.
